Tune
Tune is the Runner-Up of Big Brother 4, and a Juror in Big Brother 7 - All-Stars. BB4 Week 1, Tune decided not to win competitions, and didn't socialize much, to not seem like a threat. It worked for Weeks 1-3, but Week 4 he was nominated by Donut. He won the PoV and saved himself. Weeks 5-11 he kept staying low, and started socializing more to not be nominated, which worked. Week 12, He decided to win the PoV, and decided not to use it. Week 14 Tune won his only HoH and nominated Mirror and Dice. Week 15, he was nominated again, and won the PoV to save himself. Tune couldn't win the Final HoH,, but was brought to the Finale by Sharpener, which he lost in a 7 to 2 vote. BB7 Tune was accepted into BB7, for his near perfect game in BB4. Week 1, Tune decided to change his strategy, instead of laying low and not winning competitions. He decided to start winning them. Week 5, he started his dominance. He won the PoV, which he decided not to use. Didn't win week 6, but Won Week 7, which he didn't use, Week 8 he also won, which he used to save Phone, who was also was nominated on Week 6. Won Week 9, which he didn't use. Weeks 10 and 11, he stopped the winning streak, and wasn't nominated despite being a Comp threat. Week 12, he was finally nominated, but won the PoV and saved himself. He was nominated again, Week 13, and couldn't win the PoV that time. He was safe in a 3 to 2 vote against Party Hat though. Week 14 he won his first HoH, and nominated Frisbee and Pen. He double downed and won the PoV for the 6th and final time, deciding to save Frisbee. Next week (Week 15) He was nominated by Frisbee, who he had previously saved, and didn't win the PoV. He was evicted in a 2 to 1 vote against Phone. Tune voted for Phone to win. Tune also won America's Favorite Juror. BB19 After 12 Big Brother Season's, Tune was brought back for Big Brother 19 - Runner's Up Cup. Tune was pretty chill this Season. Tune wasn't even really targeted, and his competition wins came late in Weeks 10 and 12. The first time Tune was nominated was Week 13, after failing to win the PoV, Tune was evicted in a 1-0 vote against Tissues. Tune would vote for Nail to win. Trivia Tune has the most PoV wins in a season. (6) And the most PoV wins in a total. (9) Coincidentally, both times Tune has won HoH, it's been on Week 14. In Big Brother 4, Tune nearly played a Perfect Game. As he didn't get a nomination vote. But he didn't win and only got 2 votes out of 9 from the Jury. Won America's Favorite Juror. (BB7) Tied for Least Amount of Votes Against with 4. (Other is Globe)